Camp Out
by flamingshipper
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction I'll do more when I have time if you guys like i'll be more than happy to finish it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is my first fanfiction so tell me where I need to work on by the way I do not own kick buttowski Suburban daredevil**

It's now Kick and Gunther's final year in Mellowbrook high and Gunther are preparing for their yearly camping trip where they get pushed out of a plane with nothing but the clothes on their try to make it back to civilization,In the past years Kick grew out of his short stature to a tall muscular daredevil still wearing his signature daredevil jumpsuit. Gunther has also grown up from being called a little girl at times, to growing up with shorter hair and a 6-pack still Kick's number one wingman and best friend still in a relationship with Jackie Wackerman.

"Alright Gunther clothes."says Kick

"Check." replies Gunther

''Alright we're ready for the best survival weekend ever!''says Kick

''Right….wait survival weekend?''asked Gunther nervously

''Yeah it's just going to be you and me in the wild trying to make it back home it's going to awesome!'' replied Kick

''Kick I thought I told you I can't me and Jackie are going to the old country for our six year anniversary I marked it on your calendar.'' Says Gunther

{points to calendar}

''But Gunther we do this every year and you're going to let Jackie get in the way of this?''asked Kick

''Sorry kick but this is really important to me,maybe if you got a girlfriend maybe you'd understand.''says Gunther

''Come on Gunther there's no one cool enough in Mellowbrook you can be my girlfriend.''says Kick

''What about Scarlett?'' asked Gunther

''You mean Scarlett sometimes'' Kick says begrudgingly

''Ohh yeah haha...sorry''says Gunther

''Don't worry about it you and Jackie have a great time in the old country I'll just go alone''says Kick

''Really Kick thank you I really appreciate it, I'll bring you a souvenir from the old country''says Gunther

{bear hugs Kick and leaves}

''Guess I better get to the airport''says Kick


	2. Chapter 2

Hello sorry about the first short chapter hopefully this one will be better enjoy.

 **1 hour later**

''Alright Danger Dude were up above Mellowbrook forrest.'' says Wade''Thanks Wade you're the man.''replies Kick''Aww thanks dude thats so sweet….whelp sweet times over.''says Wade

''Wade does a barrel roll and Kick gets thrown out of the plane.''''See ya back at the Food n Fix danger dude.''says Wade''Kick pulls the Parachute and skydives into Mellowbrook forest.''[sigh] ''I'll never get tired of seeing this view.''says Kick''Alright Mellowbrook is just northwest should be easy enough''[sees tree]''Aww biscuits,shit,damn it,fuck.''Say Kick

Oww okay not my best landing,but I know where Mellowbrook is so it should be easy enou….Ahhhhhhh.

Suddenly Kick falls down a cliff''Ohh come on'' says off a hollow tree log and hops on it ''alright not too shabby whoohoo'' says Kick sledding down the the cliff suddenly hears two kids crying for help.''What the hell'' Kick turns his head scanning the area and sees two kids face to face with a bear.''were going to die'' says the the blonde preteen boy ''It's going to be okay chris''says the young preteen skids down the hill faster and faster heading straight for the bear and at jumps at the last Kick jumps off the log,it hits the bear in the stomach and flees. ''Hey you two kids okay?'' says Kick ''your...your Kick Buttowski!'' replies the two kids.''Hey always great to see some fans'' replies Kick ''I can't believe we were saved by the Kick Buttowski''replies Chris in excitement''So what are you two kids doing this deep in the forest?''asked Kick''Were on vacation with our family,we were told to go find firewood.''Said Chris.''Kick looked at the two kids hands to see them carrying only a few twigs and branches giving a slight chuckle.''You know these may not be enough to start a campfire.''Said Kick in a playful manner.''Well we had more but thanks to that grizzly bear chasing us we had to lighten the load a little.''said the girl.''Alright what would you two say I help you out by getting firewood and carrying back to your campsite?''Asked Kick.''Really that be awesome''After a few minutes searching for firewood Kick and the two kids headed towards their campsite.''Man I can't believe we actually spent time we Kick buttowski,grandpa,grandma,mom and aunt Kendall are going to be so surprised.''Hey happy to help….wait a minute did you two say Kendall as in Kendall Perkins?''Asked Kick''Wow you even know are family's last name!''said the kids awestruck!''Sorry what were your full names again?''Asked Kick in a more worried voice. ''Chris Perkins and Olivia Perkins why?''Asked the two in unison.''Weell i'm not on the best terms with your aunt Kendall.''Said Kick remembering some of his stunts Kendall ruined''Woow aunt Kendall never told us se knew Kick buttowski.''Said Chris''Uhh Chris yes she did doofus''Olivia said in a snarky manner.''Kick's actually name is Clare''Just before Olivia finished saying Kick's real name he dropped the sticks in a panicked and covered her mouth''Clare-awesome it's french but most people call me kick''See Olivia aunt Kendall never mentioned anyone named Clare-awesome''Said Chris in a smug manner'' Chris walking over to the dropped firewood. ''Sorry about that Olivia I just don't like people using my real name''Whispers looking at kick with awestruck eyes.''I will never wash my face again''And skips over to Chris to help pick up the firewood''''Heh kids''Kick goes over to also help them pick up the rest of them''After a few minutes the three of them make it


End file.
